Prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy dzień w CreepyTown cz. 4
Gdzieś w CreepyForest Po długim pościgu, Bowser zdołał dogodnić swoją wybrankę, albo wybranka. Pytania typu- Czy świerszcze mają płcie? Jak stwierdzić jaką płeć ma ten/ta? Czemu się w nim zadużył i jaki z tym związek ma różowy proszek na jego twarzy?- nie zaprzątały mu głowy. Bowser wziął świerszcza na dłoń i przyglądał mu się długo. Chciał się o nim dowiedzieć więcej, wiedzieć kim jest, jakie ma paczenie na świat i długie spacery po plaży. Nie mógł się go jednak spytać wprost, bo ku jego niezadowoleniu, świerszcze nie mówią. Bowser nie miał zamiaru się jednak poddawać, wyciągnął więc z kieszeni swój Pokedex (urządzenie rozpoznające różne rodzaje Pokemonów) i nakierował go na świerszcza. Po chwili z urządzenia wydobył się głos kobiecy i spokojny. ''- Świerszcz polny (Gryllus campestris) – zachodniopalearktyczny gatunek owada prostoskrzydłego z rodziny świerszczowatych''. Świerszcz jest k#rwa świerszczem a nie jakimś wyj#banym w dupę mać Pokemonem, więc władze Kanto proszą, by nie używać drogiego sprzętu do takich pi#rdół. Zamiast tego polecamy używać go, by poznać nazwę Pokemonów, które w kółko powtarzają swoje imiona. To dużo bardziej logiczne. Tym sposobem Bowser pozostał w punkcie wyjścia. Vanilla Unicorn W momencie w którym wzrok Serka spoczął na LoboTaker, smok poczuł że coś się w nim zmienia. Serca i tętno przyśpieszyły a źrenice poszerzyły się. Smok zakochał się, a fakt ten uderzył w niego niczym rozpędzona ciężarówka. - N-no dobra Serek, zagadaj do niej.- pomyślał KaSZuB- Tylko tego nie spi#rdol. Lobo odsunęła się powoli od Serka, chcąc kontynuować uprzednio przerwaną rozmowę, jednak smok złapał ją za ramię i nie pozwalał odejść. - Coś nie tak?- spytała Lobo. - Lobo, chcę ci zadać jedno, bardzo ważne pytanie.- powiedział smok, klękając na jedną nogę. - Co ci? Spadło coś?- spytała LoboTaker, zdziwiona postawą smoka. - Posłuchaj mnie, bo to bardzo ważne. Czy ty, LoboTaker uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt-smok złapał wtedy dziewczynę za dłoń- i będziesz się ze mną seksić? Karetka przyjechała tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Niestety, stan Serka był bardzo ciężki. Wszystkie żebra złamane, zęby wybite a krzesło wsadzone mu pod ogon (wielokrotnie!) na pewno nie poprawiało sytuacji. Sanitariuszy można jednak ustawić w jednej linii z największymi bohaterami wojennymi, bowiem odważyli się podejść do smoka, gdy LoboTaker była w samym środku swojego rage'a i była gotowa posłać każdego kto wejdzie w zasieg jej pięści na tamten świat. Przemek, Kalasher, Salai, Strange, Dizzy, Vellox i kilku sanitariuszy ledwo przytrzymali czerwoną od wściekłości dziewczynę, podczas gdy reszta personelu karetki wkładała rannego smoka na nosze i z piskiem opon odjechała w siną dal. - Przyznaję, trochę mnie poniosło.- powiedziała dziewczyna - Trochę?!- spytali chórem wszyscy obecni. Przemek miał limo pod okiem, Strange rozerwaną koszulę, Salai wyrwane włosy, Kalasher wygiętą broń, Vellox była nieprzytomna, Dizzy zgubił buta a po dzielnych sanitariuszy jechała właśnie karetka pełna innych dzielnych sanitariuszy. - Sam się prosił!- broniła się Lobo.- Wy też, skoro mnie powstrzymywaliście. - A burdel?- pytał Kalasher. LoboTaker obejrzała się za siebie. Vanilla Unicorn miał kilka dziur w suficie, podłodze, ścianach i klientach którzy przyszli przypadkowo, nie wiedząc że dzisiaj jest dzień zamknięty. - Teraz po prostu wygląda jak Sodoma i Gomora!- krzyczał Przemek.- Wierz mi, identycznie! - Czyli wystrój pasuje.- odpowiedziała Baldanderka. Przemek chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy nagle coś zimnego dotknęło jego oka. Był to okład z lodu, trzymany przez Strange. - Nić ci nie jeśt śkalbie?- pytała Strange a w jej oczach jakby zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Nie, nie, spokojnie.- powiedział chłopak a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.- Cały zdrowy i w pełni sprawny. - To dobrze.- powiedziała Strange, po czym uśmiechnęła się i szepnęła chłopakowi do ucha.- Bo Serek podrzucił mi teraz niezły pomysł. Niebieskowłosy stał jak wryty i nawet potok krwi lecący z jego nosa był bardziej ruchliwy niż on sam. Przed Przemkiem pojawił się dylemat moralny: zgodzić się czy odmówić? - No więc...Kalasher, plan awaryjny!- zakrzyknął chłopak. - Robi się!- odpowiedział stalker, po czym wyciągnął broń i zdzielił nią Przemka w tył głowy. Trafiony kolbą chłopak padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!- krzyczała Strange, gotowa wydłubać Kalasherowi oczy.- To był ten plan awaryjny? - Nie wiem.- odpowiedział Kalasher.- Zapomniałem co nim było więc improwizowałem. - I dobrze.- powiedziała Salai, przysuwając się do Stalkera.- Rozpalę cię teraz jak tęczę w Warszawie. - Dizzy, czyń honory.- powiedział Kalasher, podając mu swoją broń. Dizzy zwyczajnie zwruszył ramionami i uderzył Kalashera kolbą w głowę. Po chwili stalker leżał obok Przemka. - No dobra, a teraz my możemy się zabawić!- krzyczał Dizzy, patrząc pożądliwie na Vellox. Nagle LoboTaker wstała, zabrała Dizziemu broń i jego również uderzyła w tył głowy. Efekt był taki sam jak przy wszystkich poprzednich. - Fajna zabawa.- powiedziała Lobo.- Ktoś jeszcze chce się pobawić? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures